Pride, Prejudice And A Whole Lot Of Magic
by LifeOnTheMoon
Summary: Leila Bennet is your average Hogwarts student, well except for the fact that unlike the rest of her idiotic classmates she doesn't swoon all over the stupid bigheaded prat also known as Sirius Black. She thinks he's an arrogant jerk and he thinks she's an unapproachable bitch. But a year is a long time and opinions can change, as can people.
1. Chapter 1

It's a truth universally acknowledged that if a boy is popular and smart enough he can get any girl he wants. Unfortunately I'd have to agree with whoever came up with that. It's disgusting but true. Well mostly true. There was one exception. James Potter despite being Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Head Boy still hadn't managed to get Lily Evans. Lily Evans was the sort of person people aspired to be. She was also my best friend and despite being annoyingly perfect was a rather nice person.

I'm Leila Bennet. I'm a seventh year Gryffindor, I'm on the Quidditch team, I have a father I love to bits and a mother I can't stand, I have two little sisters Laurie and Morgan. Laurie's in Hufflepuff and Morgan's in Ravenclaw. All we need is one more sister to put in Slytherin and we'll be able to represent all the houses. Scratch that. I don't want Mum and Dad to have any more kids. That would mean they were still having sex and oh that's just gross.

Anyway so I was expecting seventh year to go basically the same way all the other ones had gone. Maybe with a bit more studying. But it all changed. And rather dramatically I might add.

It all started with a party. Doesn't it always? Well this was a Marauder party and the only reason Lily and I were there was because she had gone through a particularly bad break-up and she wanted to get completely smashed. When I commented on the incongruity of the Head Girl who was actually supposed to be upholding the rules and preventing such parties from happening actually going to one of the infamous Marauder ones she just threw a pillow at my head and told me to sod off. So there we were all ready to go to a party.

The Marauders had turned an abandoned Transfiguration classroom into something akin to a disco that played music, which was just as bad if not worse. No one really cared though. People didn't come to parties to listen to music. They came to parties to get drunk and get into other people's pants.

'Lily,' James shouted enthusiastically.

She groaned. 'Kill me now,' she said.

'Be nice,' I said. 'It's their party and their alcohol.'

'Fine,' she said making a face. 'Hi James,' she said plastering a fake smile on her face.

He dragged us to the makeshift bar and gave us both large glasses of Firewhiskey. I saw Black giving him a subtle thumbs up.

'So Lils,' James said casually. 'Do you want to dance?' I waited for the inevitable not-on-your-life-Potter.

'Okay,' she said. I looked around for some clue as to why she would do something so uncharacteristic. Ah there it was. Brendan Moore, Lily's disgusting ex-boyfriend had his hand on some random girls arse. Hate the bastard so much. I glared at him and downed half of my Firewhiskey and watched as James and Lily made their way to the dance floor. I actually don't know how they managed to fit a dance floor into the classroom but they did. The Marauders might have a knack for getting into trouble but you couldn't say they weren't smart.

'What's with that?' Charlie asked dropping into the seat next to mine. She gestured to James and Lily who were actually talking to each other semi-civilly.

'Bad break-up,' I said. 'I think Lily's trying to make Moore jealous.'

'Never took Lily for the vindictive sort,' Charlie said. Charlie's a seventh year like me but she's in Ravenclaw. After Lily she's probably my best friend. Charlie's quite scarily logical but she's still one of the funniest people I know. Not funny in a slapsticky ha ha way but funny in a witty sarcastic way which is way cooler.

'She isn't,' I said defending Lily. 'You know she's actually annoyingly nice. Moore really messed with her head though.'

'Yeah I get that,' she said. 'Boys are stupid.'

'Cheers to that,' I said.

We sat there drinking quietly bitching about the flaws of the male species. Now I know that sounds fairly pathetic but it's actually kind of fun. A particularly brave sixth year Gryffindor asked Charlie if she would like to dance. I could see that she was going to turn him down pretty harshly. Poor bloke. He looked nice enough I suppose. Not like the vile Brendan Moore. Felt a bit sorry for him

'I'll give you ten sickles if you actually manage to finish the song,' I whispered. 'Without throwing anything at the boy.'

'You're on,' she said quietly. Charlie loves a challenge.

She got up and they awkwardly started dancing. I couldn't stop giggling.

'What's got you so tickled?' someone asked, amused.

'Charlie's dancing,' I said.

'Yeah I can see why that might be funny,' Remus said taking Charlie's spot.

'So how was your summer?' I asked. Remus is my favourite Marauder. He's sensitive, cute and nice. Which is basically the polar opposite of me. I was once told that my sarcasm could make a Slytherin cry. That's probably why I got on so well with Charlie.

'Pretty good. James and Sirius came to stay for a bit,' he said, 'Peter went on some weird backpacking trip to Albania or something like that.'

'Lovely,' I said. 'I bet you got up to all sorts of shenanigans over summer.'

'We're the Marauders love,' he said. 'What do you expect?'

'You lot are crazy,' I said laughing.

'Ah looks like I am being summoned by Pads,' he said. 'Talk you later Leels.'

Only Remus was allowed to call me Leels. And sometimes Lily, if I was feeling particularly affectionate. So I guess I might as well admit that I have been in love with Remus Lupin for a good part of the last seven years. It had taken a rather lot of effort but I finally realized that he certainly wasn't going to return my affection. I was just glad we were friends now.

'You owe me ten sickles,' she said. Charlie was always short on money. She hated charity though but had no problems in collecting what was owed to her.

'Fine I'll pay up tomorrow,' I said.

'Come on let's go for a walk,' she said. 'You've been sitting there for the past hour.'

She pulled me up and we walked around laughing at our stupid classmates who were either throwing up or snogging.

'Oh that's disgusting,' Charlie said as Amos Diggory detached his lips from a brainless looking blonde and proceeded to puke all over her shoes.

'I'm telling you man,' I heard someone say. 'You have to think about getting out more.'

'I get out plenty,' someone answered. I recognized the voice of Sirius Black.

'Fine, you need to think about finding a girlfriend then. You can't get hung up on that disgusting whore.' I realized that the other person in the conversation was James. I had never actually heard James so vehement about anything.

'Not hung up on her,' Black answered. But even in my slightly tipsy state I knew he was upset.

'Yes you are,' James said. 'There are plenty of incredibly hot girls right here.'

'Please,' Black scoffed. 'You know you're dancing with the only attractive one. How does it feel to finally have Evans touch you without injuring you in some way?'

'Brilliant,' James practically sighed. 'But you have to stop being such an idiot. Her friend…whatshername… Bennet. Right? She's fit.'

'Are you joking?' Black scoffed again. I felt incredibly annoyed even though I didn't give a flying fuck about what Black thought. 'She's been sitting at the bar drinking herself insensible all evening. She actually scares people away, she so prickly. Why on earth should I want to to dance with someone who no other bloke wants either.'

'I think we should leave,' Charlie said. But for some perverse reason I wanted to stay and actually hear what Bastard Black had to say about me.

'You're being a bit harsh aren't you mate?' James asked.

'No,' Black said, arrogance coming out of his ears. 'I'm being honest.'

'Okay, let's leave,' I whispered to Charlie.

'Sirius Black is a jerk,' she said as we walked away from them. 'You know that.'

I just shrugged, not wanting her to see how much his words had hurt me. Sure I wasn't exactly the most approachable and I certainly didn't have guys lining up to date me like Lily did but I wasn't exactly "prickly." Black made me sound like some sort of horrific bitch.

'Hey Lils,' I told her when I found her. 'I'm heading back to the dorm.'

'Okay, I'll see you there,' she said happily. I saw James Potter coming up to her holding a glass of mead. Well at least someone was having fun. I also suspected she was sort of drunk and was going to regret this in the morning.

I got back to the dorm but I couldn't go to sleep. I stayed up reading a book and trying to forget about stupid Sirius Black. Lily stumbled in about two hours later.

'Had fun?' I asked, trying to keep the amusement out of my voice.

Lily sank into my bed. We lay there in the single bed (which was really too small for both of us) looking up at the ceiling.

'James isn't so bad,' she said suddenly. 'I mean I thought he was awful but he isn't so bad.'

'My my Lily Evans admitting that James Potter might actually not be the devils spawn. What is the world coming to?' I laughed.

'It's not like I wasn't to marry him or anything,' she said. 'It's just that he's not so bad.'

'Yeah I know,' I said. James had been my captain for the last two years. I quite liked him. Not that I'd ever told Lily. She'd always hated him from the depths of her heart.

'I mean maybe we could be friends,' she said.

'Maybe,' I said. 'Though that boy certainly doesn't want to be "just friends" with you.'

'I suppose,' she said. 'What about you though? Have anyone you like? Anyone who likes you?' We don't usually have these conversations. I hadn't even told Lily that I used to like Remus.

'No and apparently guys find me completely unattractive so really don't have much of a hope,' I said sounding a tad bit bitter.

'Who on earth told you that?' Lily said with a laugh. 'You are incredibly gorgeous.'

'Well Black certainly seems to think that,' I said.

'Sirius Black?' she asked, surprised.

'Yeah,' I said.

'Please when has Black ever said anything remotely sensible?' she asked. 'He's a dickhead.'

'Not like James though,' I said grinning at her.

'Shut up,' she said knocking me on the head.

* * *

**a/n: So this is my new story. I should stop doing this. It's just that I get ideas and I have to put them down somewhere. I really hope you like it. I just got this idea weirdly enough when I was reading Gone With The Wind. I tweaked some of the characters a little as well as making the James/Lily thing faster than normal to fit with the plot of Pride And Prejudice. **

**Leila Bennet-Lizzie Bennet**  
**Sirius Black-William Darcy**  
**James Potter-Charles Bingley**  
**Lily Evans-Jane Bennet**  
**Charlie Adams-Charlotte Lucas**

**This is basically my character list till now. Since James Potter doesn't have a sister Caroline Bingley won't be related to any of the Marauders. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet will be largely shown using letters and stuff because they really can't live at Hogwarts. Anyway I hope you like it and please revieww :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Everything that's recognizable either belongs to Jane Austen or JK Rowling. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Leila, _

_Though I love hearing about your incredible Quidditch prowess I would much rather hear about your life. Yes I know it's important to you but darling how on earth do you expect to get a boy when you're all sweaty and disgusting. _

_That's one more thing I wanted to ask you. Do you have a boyfriend yet? I know NEWTs are important but really darling you can't just ignore your social life because you need to study. It's ridiculous. Look at Laurie. She took her OWLs last year and still managed to have a boyfriend _[I snorted Laurie had barely managed to scrape five OWLs]_. I really do think you need to get out more. Why even Lily has a lovely beau and we all know how much she studies. _

_All I want for you my darling is some stability, which you know only a man can bring. I married your father straight out of Hogwarts and it was the best decision I have ever made. You don't have to worry about good test scores if you have the security of a man. _

_Remember that Leila and do tell your sister to write. She's so scatterbrained. _

_Love_

_Mum_

_Dear Leels, _[Okay so my dad was allowed to call me Leels too]

_I read through your mum's letter and please I beg of you, ignore everything it says. You don't know how glad I am that you are concentrating on your studies and are not obsessed with boys. And if you ever bring anything that even resembles Laurie's boyfriend home I will kill you. And then kill him. _

_I'm so glad you made the Quidditch team again. I played Chaser too you know. Anyway things have been going pretty okay over here. Your mum bought a flying pig even though we really can't afford it. She said it was a must have. I still am not a hundred percent sure what we're going to do with it but apparently it's all the rage. Tell Laurie that I really can't give her anymore money. But if she wants a flying pig I'll send one over the minute I can figure out how. _

_Anyway it was good to hear from you and please write more. I miss you when you aren't here. _

_Love _

_Dad_

I chucked Mum's letter the minute I could but I held onto Dad's. Mum and Dad got married really young and I'm not a sure if it was the best idea. It's not like they didn't love each other it just felt like Dad was sort of contemptuous of most of what Mum did.

Laurie was born a year after me, and Morgan was born a year after her. I think Dad wanted a boy to play Quidditch with and have all those guy conversations with but they couldn't. They just had three girls. I was a lot closer to Dad than I was to Mum. Dad was a cynic, like me. And we were usually on the same page. I played Quidditch, which was another thing that Dad and me could talk about.

Lily opened her letters too. 'Hey Petunia sent me one,' she said happily.

Lily's relationship with her sister was rocky at best, so she rarely wrote.

'Oh she just wants to know where I put her straightener,' Lily said glumly.

'It's okay Lils,' I said. 'I'll be your sister. I like you much more than my real ones anyway.'

'Thanks Leels,' she said. She looked so sad I didn't even get annoyed at her use of my stupid nickname.

'Oi Leila,' Laurie yelled bounding up to me. 'I need money.'

'Well I don't have any to give you,' I said snappily.

'Here,' Lily said, thrusting a couple of galleons into Laurie's outstretched hand.

'Thanks Lily,' Laurie said and ran off.

'I'll pay you back,' I said.

'Relax,' she said grinning. 'I like your sister. She's entertaining.'

'I suppose you could call her that,' I muttered. Honestly Lily liked my sisters more than I did. She even got on with Morgan, who bored the hell out of most people. Morgan was your typical Ravenclaw, all work no play.

'Hi Lily,' James said sinking into the seat next to her.

'Hello,' Lily said. She didn't exactly sound thrilled but she wasn't hexing him either. That boy was definitely growing up. A couple of years ago he would've immediately hit on her, been hit in the face by a spell in return and retreat like a wounded puppy. Well a puppy who had the memory of a goldfish because he would just try again in about an hour.

'So um… did you like the party last night?' James asked. I think he was sort of surprised that he hadn't been hit by a curse yet.

'Surprisingly yes,' she said giving him a shy sort of smile.

'Of course you did,' Black said loudly taking the seat next to James. 'It was a Marauders party wasn't it?'

'I am well aware of that Black,' Lily said, her voice suddenly becoming cold. 'I have to go now. Coming Leila?'

As we walked away I heard James complaining loudly. 'Really Pads? It took her six years to come near me.'

'I didn't do anything mate,' Black said, defending himself.

'I really don't like him,' Lily said angrily, when we were far away. 'He's so full of himself.'

I just hugged her. 'I really don't care about what he said yesterday. I promise. I'm fine.'

'He's just so annoying,' she huffed.

'Hello Lily,' a smooth well-bred voice said from behind us. I stifled a groan.

Cara Lee was one of the most stuck-up, snobbish people I had ever met. When we were about fourteen Charlie nicknamed her and her equally stuck-up friends the Graces. All purebloods and all in Ravenclaw.

Cara was the head Grace. She was a white-blonde with a patrician nose and a scarily pale complexion. Her two henchwomen were Amber Hurst and Anne DeBourgh. Amber was a tall athletic redhead who talked too much. She could be nice sometimes but only when Cara wasn't in the vicinity. The last member of the trio was Anne DeBourgh. Anne was a quiet washed out sort of person with mousy brown hair and a defeated expression. In terms of blood status she was way higher up the scale than either Cara or Amber but she pretty much did whatever Cara told her to.

Cara and Amber were also childhood friends of James so the rest of the school sort of tolerated them for his sake. I think Anne DeBourgh was betrothed to Black, well before he ran away from home and went to live at the Potters.

'Hey Cara,' Lily said unenthusiastically.

'We noticed you dancing with a certain someone a rather lot yesterday,' Amber said suggestively.

'It really isn't any of your business who I dance with,' Lily said firmly.

'Well when that someone's James it is,' Cara said matching her tone. 'We care a about him and don't really want to see him get hurt. Especially not by someone like you.'

'You lot need to get lives,' I scoffed. 'The weird threatening thing doesn't really work.'

'We aren't threatening anyone,' Cara snapped. 'It's just a warning.'

'Oh go snog Black and leave us alone,' I snapped back. It was a widely known fact that what Cara wanted most in the world was Sirius Black.

She reddened immediately. 'We have no time for such childish taunts,' she said, trying to sound dismissive but sounding thoroughly annoyed instead.

I smiled at her sweetly and left. Lily was desperately trying to hold in her laughter.

'She's such a horrendous bitch,' I said.

'And really we were just dancing. What does she think's going to happen? I'm going to jump his bones? Because I've shown so much interest in doing that before,' Lily said.

So I had never told her this but I had secretly always thought that Lily and James were perfect for each other. They had similar opinions on a bunch of things. Well except for Snape. I never exactly got why Lily insisted on being friends with that slimy git. I mean it was so obvious by the fifth year that he knew more about the Dark Arts than our DADA professor. But then there was that whole incident-that-must-never-be-referred-to-ever and they stopped talking. I could tell she missed him though. As disgusting as he was, Lily really did love him. Well not in the way Snape wanted her to love him but she still did. Now Snape hung out with the disgusting scum of the world and Lily never spoke of him.

"Let's get to History of Magic," she said.

I groaned. "Why are we taking this again?" I asked.

"Because you want to do Magical Law and I like the subject," she said.

* * *

**a/n: I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry I actually suck so much. I know it's been like a year since I updated this but I'm just trying to get back into the swing of writing and I suck I really do. But the good thing about this is that this story will be done really quick. As in not like hurriedly written but I'll definitely update often. Infinite kisses to everyone who stuck around to read it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Early a/n: So for the note things:  
Leila's in normal font  
Lily's in i_talics_  
And Remus's is in **bold**

* * *

History of Magic is boring. I mean I know you can't really expect much from a class being taught by a ghost so old he probably lived through all the historical events he was describing but still, would it kill him to speak in anything but a monotone? Oh wait he's dead so…nevermind.

The only good thing about History of Magic is that Remus is also in the class with me. And we pass notes while Lily glares at us disapprovingly. Really this whole Head Girl thing has totally gotten to her head. I mean sure she's been pretty much the same her whole life but now that she's Head Girl she has like this extra powerful aura. I must ask Remus what he thinks about my observations.

[These are the notes we passed in class]

So you think giving people positions of power changes their aura.

**Jesus Leels what are you on?**

Um excuse me? I am on nothing. It's a perfectly valid question.

**You're kind of crazy you know. **

Yes I am aware of that. That's probably why no one loves me.

**Excuse me, what do you mean no one? Do I not count as a someone?**

Yes but still. I'm prickly.

**Where is this even coming from? **

Nowhere.

**Shit Lily grabbed the notebook. **[Remus threw this piece of paper at me and it hit me in the eye]

Stop throwing pieces of paper at me Remus Lupin. Oh wait nevermind. YOU LET HER TAKE THE BOOK YOU IDIOT?

**Mayday mayday**

_Will you two idiots stop? Binns is dead not blind. And this "prickly" "nobody loves me" nonsense is coming from your stupid arse of a mate Sirius Black. _[Lily returned the book to us]

**What is she talking about Leels?**

Nothing. She can never ever keep her stupid trap shut.

**If it's any consolation I fancied you rotten in Third Year. **

Aww that's sweet. [Though as I was writing this, my heart was doing something that resembled a foxtrot]. I knew there was a reason I kept you around.

**No you keep me around because of my devilish charm and stunning good looks. **

_I'm confiscating your notebook Leels so haha you can't flirt with Remus until next period. _

And then I slept for the rest of the class until Lily poked me in the eye and told me that I snored like a freight train.

"And you know that can't be something that Remus finds attractive," she said, smirking.

"Shut up and go snog Potter," I said crabbily.

"Now put your game face on," she said. "We have Potions next."

"No no no Lily," I groaned. "Why can't we have Charms or Transfiguration? Why Potions."

"Because it's a beautiful and thrilling subject," she said.

"You just like it because Slughorn thinks your some potions making prodigy and every time he steps near your cauldron he's all like Lily-will-one-day-rule-the-world," I snapped at her. "How do you manage to get both you most favorite subjects, which just so happen to be my least favourite subjects, first Monday morning?"

"Are you done Cranky McCrankypants?" she asked. "And wash your face you have ink stains all over it."

"And you couldn't tell me this earlier," I cried.

"Well no one told you to fall asleep on your half finished notes," she said. "It serves you right."

"You know what I cannot even be bother," I huffed. "And besides there's no one to even impress in that class."

"By no one do you mean Remus?" Lily asked dryly.

"Of course not," I said, though I might have blushed a bit.

"Shut up, I know you're in love with him," she said. "I've known forever."

"No I'm not," I said, rather unconvincingly. "Go snog Potter."

"So that's become your comeback of the day?" Lily asked dryly. "Your brilliance astounds me."

"Yeah well at least I'm over Remus," I said, and I really was, I promise. There were just tiny little lingering feelings. "You and Potter still have that whole I don't-know-if-I-want-to-rip-his-clothes-or-his-hea d-off thing going."

"Um I was dating someone till very recently," she said quietly. And then I knew I had to drop it because Brendan Moore was still a bit of a sore topic.

When we got to Potions there was one whole free table. Yay! Lily and I never get whole free tables because the class is kind of full. And Potions is basically the best class to get whole free tables in, especially when we did practicals because we could totally spread out and be comfortable.

Slughorn had already written the instructions for the day on the board and was now quite happily munching on some crystallized pineapple. Isn't that kind of unhygienic though? Eating in a crowded space with a bunch of teenagers doing experimental potions?

But then my little happy bubble was burst because even though we were doing Pepper-Up Potion (which I am quite brilliant at brewing) those two imbeciles who call themselves Marauders showed up out of breath and all red in the face. When I say two imbeciles I mean Black and Potter because lets face it Remus really can't be included in the imbecile part of the Marauders and Pettigrew definitely wasn't smart enough to get into NEWT level Potions.

And of course after muttering completely unapologetic sounding apologies they made a beeline for our table because we were the only ones with free space. Dammit. If I had known these idiots were going to show up I would've just sat with Prunella Scones even though she has a laugh like a horse and insists on poking me in the ribs with her stupid wand.

We had just about gotten our supplies out when Slughorn dropped his crystallized pineapple with a start and started hyperventilating a little.

"Professor Slughorn?" Snape asked hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"I entirely forgot to tell you," Slughorn said looking a little green. "The teachers have been told that in order to foster teamwork amongst students we must make them work in pairs. I was supposed to put people from different houses together but since you've all set your equipment up I suppose we can just have pairs from the same table."

I looked at Lily thankfully. She was a brilliant Potioneer and actually having her as my partner pretty much guaranteed an O because Slughorn worshipped her.

"Miss Evans pair up with Mr. Potter," Slughorn said completely shattering my happy dream of an actual O in potions. "Miss Bennet and Mr. Black." I nearly cried. Like the day hadn't been going badly enough already. He continued to call out partners as I silently swore at him in my head.

Lily shot me an I'm-so-sorry look and patted me on the back. James on the other hand looked like Christmas has just come early. Black just stared ahead looking like a piece of stone or something.

"Oh and because Pepper-Up Potion is much too easy for this assignment how about you try Everlasting Elixirs," Slughorn said casually.

"So lets get started then shall we?" Black said haughtily immediately making me want to punch him.

"Yes lets," I said matching his tone.

Lily was laughing at something James had said and Black frowned. "She's awfully friendly with him now isn't she?" he said.

I just glared at him and he went back to looking for ingredients. He still had that stupid frown on his face though.

"Can we just get this done," I said pointedly. If he thought I was a bitch I was definitely going to act like one. At least to him anyway.

He quickly got out the ingredients and we started mixing it up.

"Fuck fuck fuck ," I swore quietly under by breath as I stirred desperately. We had managed to get the potion to the blue-y green stage but it was refusing to turn a violent shade of fuchsia.

Black was looking just as confused as me by our potion's stubbornness.

"Er… do you reckon we should add some more ragworm?" he asked tentatively.

"Well I don't see how we can fix it so do what you want." I sighed. That was meant to come out bitchy and harsh but I just sounded tired.

Black took over the mixing for a bit and I sort of just collapsed. It was only 10 o'clock and I was exhausted.

By the time Slughorn got to use with a potion bottle Black had somehow managed to get the potion to somewhere near fuchsia though it wasn't anywhere near as perfect as Lily and James's potion. So I guess he was smart. That didn't make me hate him any less.

Merlin, Morgana and Agrippa what was that hairflip? Lily Evans you disgusting slag. She was just flipping her hair all over the place. I hadn't seen the hairflip since the early part of the Brendan Moore train wreck. Black had also obviously seen the hairflip and did not look too happy about. Though he was pretty pleased that James got all close to her yesterday. Ugh why can't the wanker make up his mind?

Okay so maybe I'm projecting a little. I mean I'm sure that that is just Black's natural expression and he doesn't really hate Lily. But Merlin why is he glaring at her so much?

I was inordinately thankful when Potions was over. I mean the hostility emanating from Black was actually toxic. I don't really understand. He was perfectly fine a few years ago. I mean mad as a hatter of course but never particularly horrible. It's like he some sort of personality transplant last year and come back all nasty.

I made a mental note to stop thinking so much about Black and I went on my way to Transfiguration. This was actually my favourite class. McGonagall was stern but incredibly fair. Not to mention a cracking good teacher. We started on transfiguring plates into roosters. All non-verbally of course. Lily hates transfiguration. It was the only OWL she got an E in. And that's actually saying something though that her worst grade is an E. Maybe she does deserve to be the high and mighty Head Girl.

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. For some reason we ended up sitting next to the Marauders sans Black during lunch. Remus sat with me while James and Lily flirted with each other.

"What is this even?" he asked.

"I don't know but I think she just realized that he's a pretty decent bloke," I whispered back. "Lets not go saying anything that might ruin it."

"James suddenly said something that Pettigrew obviously found very funny (because he was laughing sycophantically) but was not to Lily's taste. Ah shit well I knew that couldn't last though I secretly hoped it would.

"Sorry Potter," I said as sympathetically as I could after Lily stormed off. "If it's any consolation she did tell me yesterday that you might not be quite as bad as she thought you were."

Potter looked a little bit happier but still fairly depressed. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," I replied. "Okay I'm going to go find her. Enjoy your meal."

* * *

** a/n: Okay so here's the next chapter :P I'll keep writing and writing (well as much as I can anyway) and I hope you enjoy this. Even though I really shouldn't ask this because of my horrible track record with updating please please drop me a review. I love to know what you think so far. **


End file.
